Regalos de Aniversario
by Laine-JK
Summary: Una fecha importante requiere un regalo romántico... ¿Qué le regalarías a tu novio, después de 5 años?


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador.**_

_Enjoy!_

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

¿Por qué le costaba tanto? Por favor… ¡Era de gustos simples! ¿Cómo que le gustaba? Los tomates, la siesta y tocar la guitarra… ¿Entonces? ¿¡Por qué no podía conseguirle un simple regalo!? Como… No sé…

Un peluche en forma de… No, ya tenía uno. Ese endemoniado peluche regalado por Emma en su cumpleaños y que se interponía entre él y su amado español a la hora de dormir. No, era definitivito que no le regalaría algo así.

Mmm… ¿Qué otra cosa? ¡Ajá! ¡Una canción cantada por el mismo y en guitarra! … … ….No. Él sí sabía cantar –"_Bastante lindo" según Antonio_- Pero, no sabía tocar la guitarra y la fecha estaba a dos días como para andar buscando quien pudiera enseñarle.

Suspiró cansado, detuvo su caminar y al ver que la banca estaba justamente enfrente, no dudó en sentarse en ella, era la única banca vacía del parque. Miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaba las "10:30pm" y se levantó segundos después. Si no llegaba a casa antes de las once, Antonio le reprocharía bastantes cosas y él no se encontraba del mejor humor posible como para empezar una pelea.

¬ Media noche… - Susurró

Estaba en la puerta de la casa que compartía con Antonio –_Sí, vivían juntos desde hace un año_- y entró finalmente. Había estado afuera de su casa como por 15 minutos pensando en alguna excusa por su tardanza, pero no sé le había ocurrido nada. Entró hasta sentir que le daría pulmonía si seguía minutos más afuera.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar todas las luces apagadas. Conocía perfectamente la pequeña edificación, que tardó segundos en llegar a su habitación.

No le sorprendió encontrarse con Antonio durmiendo a sus anchas y ese engendro de peluche como siempre en la cama ocupando SU ALMOHADA.

Se cambió y acomodó al español en una mejor posición. Lo arrimó ya que Antonio estaba ocupando también su parte de cama. Una vez acostado, escuchó a su amante hablar y se preocupó al creer que lo había despertado. No había sido así pues el castaño seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió al escucharlo hablar -_aunque sea dormido_-. Se acomodó y comenzó a conciliar el sueño. Todavía tenía el día de la fecha para su regalo

"_Llegas tarde, cejon_"

Bien… Había huido de casa una vez que el sol había salido, que ni espero al español despertar. Metió sus manos en las bolsas de su gabardina color beige y suspiró, sonriendo al ver como el vapor salía de su boca.

Al no ocurrírsele nada, detuvo su andar y se giró sobre la punta de sus pies decidido a regresar a casa. Sin embargo. Algo detuvo esa apresurada decisión. A lo lejos de donde estaba parado, se iba acercando una pareja –_Conformada por un chico y una chica_- con regalos en manos y muy melosos. Al pasar a su lado, los escuchó hablar.

¬ ¡_Gracias por el oso de peluche_! – Había dicho la chica - ¡_Eres el mejor novio_!

Y un sentimiento de culpabilidad llegó a su corazón… ¡Ya estaba bueno! Por tres años, dejó a Antonio sin regalo… No… ¡Este año no sería lo mismo!

Más decidido todavía, se volvió a girar sobre la punta de sus pies y emprendiendo camino a la ciudad… -_Pues vivían a las afueras de Nueva York_- aún pensaba en que regalarle.

¬ Un peluche jamás – Se dijo a sí mismo

Iba pensando en sus asuntos, cuando escuchó dos risas bastante conocidas. Alzó la vista y se le erizó la piel del puro susto. A 7 metros de distancia, reconoció dos figuras. Una de ellas la odiaba.

Antonio y Francis

Un momento… ¿¡Qué hacía Antonio despierto tan temprano!? ¡Apenas eran las 8 de la mañana! ¡Esto era malo!

¬ ¿Arthur?

Eso lo sobresaltó. Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y notó como el español ya estaba a dos metros de él y lo miraba sonriendo pero con una mueca de confusión en el rostro

¬ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se iba acercando cada vez más y más, paso a paso. Comenzó a sudar frío y a retroceder poco a poco hacía atrás.

¬ M-Me estás confundiendo

¬ No lo creo – Se rió bajo – Reconocería esas cejas en donde sea.

Cuando estuvo frente a frente, salió corriendo al lado contrario

¬ ¡Arthur! – Gritó Antonio al ver cómo salía corriendo

Una vez bastante lejos. Se detuvo y comenzó a jadear de cansancio. Había sido bastante descuidado. Retomó su camino pero esta vez iba precavido. Se acomodó en alto el cuello de la gabardina y se puso unas gafas negras ocultando sus ojos verdes y parte de sus cejas.

¬ Es una gran idea – Se dijo a si mismo sonriendo en forma de victoria - Así paso desapercibido de entre la gente

Aunque era todo lo contrario

Ahora se encontraba a las afueras de una tienda cerca del centro de la ciudad. Entró finalmente cuando se dio cuenta que nadie más lo seguía o vigilaba de cerca.

Al entrar… Se dio cuenta de que era una tienda bastante…

¬ ¡Bienvenido a "_Terrón de Azúcar_"! ¡Donde encontrarás el regalo perfecto para tu enamorada! – Saludó la vendedora con una sonrisa bastante empalagosa

Bastante cursi…

La tienda tenía bastantes adornos color rosa. Una música de fondo bastante azucarada y los regalos eran bastantes tiernos.

La tienda por fuera… Era gris… ¿Por qué tenía doble "rostro"? Probablemente nadie compra allí por lo mismo.

¬ Mi nombre es Anna… ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

¬ ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí! Buscaba un regalo pa-

¬ ¡Su novia! – Lo interrumpió – Usted dígame lo que le gusta a su chica, y yo misma le escogeré un regalo perfecto.

Dudó unos segundos antes de hablar. Lo más seguro es que no encontraría nada allí que le gustase a Antonio… Pero no tenía ideas y… ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor por pura casualidad encontraba algo.

Lo primero fue… La guitarra

¬ Tenemos esta – Le enseñó una funda… bastante floreada - ¡Su novia se verá encantadora!

¬ No gracias… - Pronunció al instante

Lo siguiente… Fue un gusto bastante extraño… Los tomates

¬ Mmm… Este pelu-

¬ Jamás – Interrumpió mientras fruncía el ceño

Lo último que recuerda… Fue la siesta

¬ Mmm… - Meditó la vendedora y sonrió mostrando una caja mediana – Esta cobija individual – La sacó

¬ No veo la diferencia

¬ ¡Ah! Ahí está la trampa –Tomó su mano y la acercó haciéndolo tocar aquella cobija - ¡Es bastante suave! Su novia no querrá separase de ella, y lo mejor es que… ¡Su suavidad jamás desaparecerá por más que se lave!

Parecía un buen regalo… Pero… Había un ligero problema… Si no le gustaba que Antonio tomara sus "obligadas" siestas durante el día, no sería tan grato verle todos los días, envuelto en aquella empalagosa cobija. Porque eso sí, no bastaba con que fuera suave… ¡No! Sino que… ¡Era rosa!

¬ Gracias por todo – Pronunció emprendiendo retirada

¬ ¡Espere! – Gritó - ¡Encontraré un regalo! ¡Es la ley de la tienda!

Bien, no pudo negarse a aquella mirada de perrito regañado. Asintió sin remedio alguno.

Habían pasado ya más de medio día buscando un regalo y simplemente el inglés negaba a todo objeto que la pobre Anna le ofrecía. Menos mal, la tienda era más que enorme. La chica ya tenía sueño y hambre y todo por el rubio indeciso.

¬ Lo único que me queda… - Bostezó – Son estos chocolates "_Ferrero Rocher_"

Miró los chocolates con un poco de desconfianza… ¿Podría ser un buen regalo? Antonio –_Los domingos familiares _– desayunaba un chocolate caliente con unos churros… Le gustaba el chocolate… Era tentador. Mientras tanto, Anna estaba que se iba a arrancar sus cabellos castaños si el oji-verde también rechazaba aquello.

¬ Me los llevo – Habló finalmente

La vendedora recobró su energía, tomó los chocolates y los envolvió para regalo.

Arthur pagó y salió de la tienda. Mientras, la vendedora escribía un letrero y lo colgaba a lo alto de la pared con la leyenda:

"_Vea primero los regalos, una vez satisfecho con alguno… Pida mi ayuda_"

No cometería el error de ayudar a escoger a la clientela… Era mala idea

Bien… Ya tenía el regalo. Estaba envuelto en un papel rojo metálico un moño delgado de color rojo más bajo.

Ahora, se encaminó a casa… El regalo probablemente no era de la misma altura de los regalos que Antonio le había regalado años antes… Pero al menos, pagaba por uno.

Su estomago sonó dándole a notar que tenía hambre y era obvio, casi todo el día buscando el regalo para el español quien de seguro, le esperaba en casa con una rica cena.

Llegando a casa, notó como ninguna luz estaba encendida. Algo que era extraño si el castaño estaba en casa. Entró, segundos después de haber concluido que simplemente había salido con Francis a la ciudad –_Pues se los había encontrado en el camino-_

Llegando al comedor, se encontró con una nota que decía:

"_**Nos vemos en Central Park a las 9:00 pm**_"

Faltaba media hora para lo acordado, así que salió de casa –_Con la misma ropa de la mañana_ - y cerró bien la puerta por fuera. Se encaminó al parque de la ciudad pensando en porque tan misterioso. ¿Le daría allí su regalo? ¿Qué tipo de regalo?

Se sonrojo de pensar en la posibilidad de que Antonio le pidiese matrimonio enfrente de todas las personas que pasaban… ¿Aceptaría? Bueno… Esta fecha era ya su 5to año estando juntos. Probablemente sí.

Llegó con cinco minutos de anticipación y su sorpresa fue bastante grande al ver que una pequeña parte del parque estaba cerrado y que no había gente en aquella pequeña zona –_De todas formas, casi no había gente en todo el lugar_- . Buscó al castaño con la mirada, pero no lo divisaba. Se sobresaltó al sentir como le tapaban los ojos y le hablaban al oído

¬ Me alegra que llegaras

¬ No tenía a donde más ir

Antonio, sin quitarle las manos de los ojos, lo guió hasta una mesa en medio del parque. En el césped cerca de un lago. Al descubrirle el rostro, los ojos de Arthur pudieron presenciar el mejor regalo que su pareja le había dado. Una mesa para dos, ambos platos con pasta italiana sobre ellos. Una botella de vino tinto y un par de copas vacías. Velas sobre las mesas así como faroles que solo alumbraba el espacio entre ellos. Sin olvidar que los arboles, dejaban caer sus ramas haciendo parecer una lluvia de hojas.

La cena transcurrió de gran forma. Aunque Arthur no era fan de la comida italiana, nunca negó que aquella pasta le fascinó. En cuanto al vino. Una simple copa fue más que suficiente por toda la noche.

En definitiva, había sido el mejor regalo por todos estos cinco años. Superaba la mascada del 1er año, las películas del 2do así como el desayuno a la cama el año pasado.

Todo se había acabado, pero el regalo de Antonio no.

¬ Antes de dar por concluido esta fecha – Le entregó un sobre con una sonrisa en sus labios – Feliz Aniversario

Arthur miró el sobre curioso. ¿Qué contenía? Le envió una mirada confundida al castaño que lo miraba divertido.

¬ Bueno… Sé que tienes deseos de regresar a Inglaterra – Le guiñó un ojo – Tú dices cuando

Finalmente abrió el sobre y sacó su contenido llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarse con un par de boletos de avión en primera clase hacia Reino Unido

¬ Esto es…

¬ Me tomé la libertad de pedir unos boletos que no tuvieran fecha definitiva… No fue fácil, por el hecho del costo… Pero lo logré.

Cuantos deseos tenía de regresar a Inglaterra. Volver a sentir su clima frío –_Y rara vez, cálido_- Tomar el té que quiera con el pretexto de estar allí, en su país y que era algo normal. Comer su tan extrañada y típica comida. Ir al menos, una vez al mes, a algún _Pub_ de la ciudad.

Tenía el dinero… Pero no el tiempo y ahora… Podía regresar cuando quisiera sin pretexto alguno

¬ _Thanks_ – Susurró mostrando su sonrisa

En cuanto a Antonio… Sabía que Arthur no le daría nada como cada año… No le importaba. Le bastaba con verle sonreír con sus regalos y prometerle que algún día, estarían juntos por siempre.

¬ ¿Y luego, podemos ir a España? – Preguntaba Antonio como niño hacía su madre, su voz irradiaba emoción de solo pensarlo - ¿Podemos?

¬ No tengo problema alguno

¬ ¡Sí! ¡Iremos a España!

Entró a la casa saltando de emoción. Él también regresaría a su casa en Madrid después de pasar 6 años en Estados Unidos.

¬ A-Anthony… - Susurró una voz detrás suyo

Se giró solo para notar como un pequeño obsequio se le estampaba en la cara. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo inspeccionó. No era una caja muy grande, pero tenía algo delicioso adentro

¬ ¡Chocolates! – Había gritado feliz

Después de probar el suculento sabor de aquel dulce redondo, se dirigió a Arthur

¬ _H-Happy A-Anniversary – _Susurró Arthur con el color rojo que inundaba su piel blanca y desviaba la mirada mientras Antonio lo abrazaba más que contento.

Sí. Fue el mejor regalo de Aniversario para ambos. Cumplían ya 5 años y ninguno se arrepentía. Menos Arthur. Tal vez no le pidió matrimonio como él esperaba… Pero se llevaba un gran recuerdo.

Además… La proposición no siempre era en fechas de Aniversario… Existían para eso los cumpleaños.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

_¿Y bien? Esto ya lo tenía escrito y solo lo he podido subir. Prometo subir el capítulo de "Intercambio" el martes, la escuela es culera y apenas tuve tiempo de subir esto. _

_En fin… ¿Les gustó? ¡Háganmelo saber con un lindo review!_


End file.
